


There is a first for everything

by mynamjo



Series: Insecure verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Insecure Derek, M/M, OOC Derek, fluffy Derek, loving stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last week Stiles gave Derek a blow job. Now, It's Stiles turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a first for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is has a lot of mistakes but the next one I post I will run through my Beta. promise   
> I can't figure out for the life of me how to format on this website so sorry about that as well.

It had been almost a week, a week since Derek finally let Stiles touch him, a week since he had gotten off with his boyfriend and Stiles needed more.   
Stiles looked up at the clock it was only 2 pm he still had another hour till school let out and then he had to go to lacrosse which is only supposed to be an hour long but, let’s face it, it was always at least two. He tried to be patient he really did but when your super-hot boyfriend is waiting for you it’s a little hard.   
The bell rang and Stiles jumped up grabbing his things not worrying about putting things away. He walked quickly to the locker room and changed before anyone else got there.   
“Dude what’s up with you today” Scott asked   
Stiles jumped and turned around in surprise   
“Dude you scared the crap out of me! And what do you mean”   
Scott just gave him that look   
“Something’s off with you, you’ve been jumpy all day and then when the bell rang you practically ran hear.”   
“Sorry I just want to get home this day has suck ass, and not in a good way”   
Scott just stared at stiles before getting up to change into his lacrosse uniform. Stiles sighed practice was going to suck today. Stiles grab his stick and ran out onto the field with the rest of his team.   
Stiles looked around for Derek but didn’t see him. Derek normally came to practice to watch him play and the fact that he wasn’t there was really unsettling to Stiles. He came back into focus when something hit him on the head   
“Dude pay attention” Stiles turned to see Jackson glaring at him.   
“Calm your shit Jackson I’m coming” Stiles rolled his eyes but ran to the bench with the rest of the players.   
Stiles had been right practice did suck, it seemed to drag on forever he was relieved when coach ended it.   
He walked back to the locker room with much less zeal than before. Stiles just didn’t feel like getting home so quickly anymore. Derek not being there really messed him up.   
“Dude seriously what the hell is up with you! Your emotions are all over the place and I can smell it. Is it because Derek didn’t show up? I’m sure he was just busy with alpha stuff today.” Scott said walking next to Stiles.   
“I’m fine”   
“I can tell your lying I’m a werewolf remember”   
“Yes Scott I remember I’ll call you later” stiles said walking away from his best friend.   
Stiles got home and threw his bags in the kitchen. He dad was working tonight again. Figures. He walked up to his bedroom turning on music on his phone. He didn’t want to do anything but sleep, today had not gone well.   
He opened his door to see Derek standing by his window   
“Hi” Stiles said sitting on his bed  
Derek just turned around without saying anything.   
“Still a man of few words I see” stiles said trying to cover his disappointment with a laugh. Derek walked over to the bed and set down engulfing Stiles in a hug.   
“wooh there big guy what’s all this about” Stiles said but he still leaned into the hug. He buried his head in the crook of Derek’s neck, excepting his apology.   
“It’s ok sour wolf, I forgive you” Stiles whispered just loud enough for Derek to hear him.   
“Can I blow you?”   
Stiles head shot up almost knocking Derek in the nose.   
“And you think I’m confusing!” Stiles watched Derek’s eye light up at his comment.   
“Of course you can but, why now?” It’s not that stiles didn’t want it he just was a little skeptical at the motives.   
“I’ve been trying to get the courage up to ask you all week but this is still new to me” Derek scowled at the ground pulling away from his boyfriend.   
“Hay, come back here!” Stiles protested   
“I know it is I’m not judging you, I know it’s hard for you its ok”   
Stiles was proud of Derek, this was a big step for him. With Kate he was never allowed to ask for things. She had convinced him it was rude. Just the thought of everything that woman had done to his Derek made his heart ache.   
“Is this why you didn’t come to practice today?” Stiles asked suddenly feeling a lot less sad about Derek ditching him.   
Derek managed to look everywhere but at stiles when he shook his head yes.   
“I was just nervous”   
“You don’t have to be, I’m always up for a Blow Job I mean what guy isn’t”   
Derek smiled lightly at Stiles, he really did love him. Stiles leaned over and pressed his lips to Derek’s. Stiles moaned into the kiss and gently dragged his tongue over Derek’s lip asking for entrance. It was granted willfully. Stiles dragged his tongue across the roof of Derek’s mouth sucking on his tongue. Derek moaned at the feeling of being inside Stiles warm mouth.   
“Can I-“Derek asked pulling his head away from Stiles and looking down at the growing bulge in his jeans.   
“I’m all yours”   
Derek hadn't touch stiles yet, He hadn't even seen his cock. The first time they had done anything remotely sexual beyond kissing was last week and Stiles had cum before he got to touch him. Derek moved his hand tenderly to the zipper of Stiles pants and pulled it down popping the button in the process. He could feel his hands starting to shake and he knew stiles could feel it too.   
“Derek, if you don’t want to do this it’s ok.” Derek just grunted in response   
“Derek look at me.” Stiles said forcefully   
“If you’re not ready for this yet I understand we can wait as long as you need to.” Derek’s face fell at Stiles words.   
“No” He said lifting Derek’s head by his chin “I want you to give me a blow job in fact, I've been dreaming about it all day but, I want you to be ready when you do it.”   
Derek sighed “I am ready”   
“Then what’s wrong”   
“I have no idea what I’m doing. I've never suck someone off before the closest I ever got was Kate and she hated it.”   
Stiles flinched at Derek’s confession   
“Do you still want to do this to night then or do you just want me to blow you.”   
“No I want to do this” Derek said determined   
“Ok” Stiles breathed out.   
Derek brought his hands to Stiles hips   
“Lift”   
Stiles brought his hips up just enough to allow Derek to slip his jeans and boxers off.   
Derek’s breath caught in his throat when he looked at Stiles. His cock was long and pale like the rest of him and his head tipped up beautifully.   
“You shave”   
Stiles blushed and Derek couldn’t help how much it turned him on.   
“Uhm ya I shave” Stiles laughed out nervously   
“I like it.”  
“Well… that’s good. Cus you’re my boyfriend and it’s good that you find me hot and I don’t like hair so it would be really awkward if you-“Derek cut him off.   
“Shut up Stiles”   
“Yah ok that sounds good I’ll do that”   
Derek took Stiles into his hand and held him softly. He was smooth and Derek could smell his arousal and it was amazing. With Kate he could smell when she was turned on or about to cum but never like this, it had never been this strong and Derek felt proud that he could make this smell this emotion roll off of Stiles.   
“You smell good”   
“Der that’s kind of creepy”   
“Sorry”  
“It’s ok I still love you” Stiles smiled down at Derek and Derek smiled back.   
He experimentally moved his hand up and Stiles moaned in response. Derek smiled at the noise, proud that he made Stile make that sound. He began to move his hand up and down slowly in attempt to get more noises from his mate.   
“Derek I love this don’t get me wrong but if you do this much logger I’m going to need lube.”   
Derek grunted in response before licking his hand and bringing it back down to stiles dick.   
“Better?” he asked tightening his grip   
“Much” Stiles moaned out as he threw his head back in pleaser.   
Derek stopped his movement to look at Stiles   
“Do you mind if I-“Derek licked his lips   
Stiles brought his hand down to run it threw Derek’s hair “Whatever you want, I trust you.”   
The Look Derek gave stiles in that moment was worth everything and he knew no matter what he would never forget the way Derek looked at him so vulnerable and open so proud that someone could love and trust him, it made Stiles heart ache in the best way.  
Derek poked his tongue out and ran it gently along the curve of Stiles cock.   
“Derek-“Stiles moaned breathlessly as Derek sucked the head of his cock   
“Feels good”   
Derek pulled off with a loud pop.   
“Really?” Derek asked not sure if he should believe him or not. “Of course it feels good your mouth was on my dick, I don’t there’s anyway for that not to feel good.”   
Derek smiled able to hear that Stiles was telling the truth.   
“Love you” He said before dipping his head back down. Stiles threw his hand back into Derek’s hair at the feeling. Derek moved his mouth up and down swallowing as much of Stiles as he could. He had never thought someone could taste as good as Stiles did and it made Derek proud that Stiles was his.   
Derek hummed in happiness and Stiles went rigged. Derek was about to pull off and ask what was wrong but Stiles voice came out raspy and low.   
“Again please, do that again.” Derek hummed again and Stiles screamed out in pleaser.   
“Derek please faster need to cum like now”   
Derek moved his mouth to the tip and brought his had around the base of Stiles cock and began to pump. He loved the way Stiles felt in his hand.   
“Gunna come” Stiles grunted out before going stiff.   
Stiles shot into Derek’s warm eager mouth and Derek happily swallowed all of it.   
Derek pulled off when Stiles had finished   
“You taste good” Derek said sheepishly   
“Come here”  
Stiles pulled Derek into another kiss. “I’m proud of you.”   
Derek just smiled.   
“Your turn” Stiles said pulling Derek’s cock out. It didn’t take long before Derek was coming into his lover’s hand. Derek growled as his orgasm hit him.   
“Stiles”  
“I’m right here, I’m always right here” Stiles pulled Derek into a hug  
I love you  
“I love you to”   
Derek could feel that this was different than with Kate, he was still scared but he knew Stiles loved him and he loved Stiles and at the moment that was all that mattered.


End file.
